Because That's What Families Do
by HopelessStoryTeller
Summary: Twelve Year old Max struck a Deal to break Dean's contract and to take his place in Hell. She was given twelve hours to spend time with her family. Story is set at the end of Season three.
1. Chapter 1

Young Max stood in the center of the crossroads, holding a small wooden box. Looking inside it, she made sure everything was inside. A picture of her, dirt from a graveyard and a bone of a black cat. Dean didn't know where she was, he didn't know what she was thinking of doing. Second thought flooded Max's mind, was she really going to do this? Was she really going to my a deal with a demon? Looking down at the hole she dug, in the center of the crossroads then to her watch.

"Twelve hours left," Max said quietly. "I can't let you die, Dad. I'm sorry, but you're needed here, to save people with Sammy." Her mind was made up. She shut her eyes, quickly placed the box in the hole and covered it with dirt. She exhaled and opened her eyes, realizing what she had done. "No turning back now," she said sadly.

"Far from turning back, my dear," a voice said form behind. Max turned around and starred at the Demon in front of her. He was well dressed, black suit, purple tie, and had a Scottish Accent. "Max Marilynn Winchester. Why would a young girl like you want to make a deal? How old are you, twelve?"

"You know why," Max stood her ground, but deep inside, she was so terrified that she felt her soul freeze stiff. "I want to_"

"Save your daddy, Dean," he finished for her. He started to walk around Max, looking at her. Debating whether or not he wanted her soul. "What would you give to me, if I were to make the deal?"

"Break my dad's contract, let me spend 24 hours with him, then you can have all of me," Max offered. Her voice shook and broke. Her body trembled, knees were wobbly and she was too scared to move. "It's what Families do, especially my family. Sacrificing ourselves for each other."

"Twelve hours, then," he proposed.

"What?"

"I'll give you twelve hours with him, that's when he is scheduled to die. Take it or leave it."

"Only if you honor it, only if he lives."

"Do you know who you are talking to? You are talking to the King of the Crossroads. When I saw your name pop up, I had to come myself. A young Winchester making a deal. Do you know how much your soul is worth? The Devil himself would want to tear your soul apart over and over again."

"Such an honor."

"It is. And I will honor my side of the bargain, only if we have a deal, Ms. Winchester."

Max stood thinking everything through. Twelve hours wasn't going to be enough time. But it was better than nothing. Better than living the rest of her life without her father. Her mind was made up, she built up what confidence she had, stood up straight and looked at the eyes of the Demon.

"Yes," Max said, her voice was strong and unafraid, though deep down inside, she was screaming no. "For my dad."

The King smiled, he slowly walked towards her, but Max stood her ground. "Alright, Young Winchester. I'll break your Daddy's contract, and you have twelve hours with him, starting," he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled it towards his. He smiled as his lips touched hers, and the deal was made. He pulled away, smiling, watching as a single tear ran down Max's face. "Now."

Max opened her eyes, looking around of the demon, but he was long gone. "Twelve hours. My last twelve hours on Earth." Max smiled, her dad was going to live. She looked up towards the stars and figured out what to do first.

Max quickly made her way towards Bobby's house, running as fast as she could. She wasn't going to tell Dean what she had done. Then he would want to strike another deal to save her. Max wasn't going to let that happen.

Bobby's appeared in the distance, smiling at the house, she used all her strength to get there as fast as she could. Busting through the door and saw her father sitting at the table with her uncles. "Hi, Dad," Max greeted proudly.

"Hey, shrimp, where have you been," Sam was the first to greet her.

"Just went for a quick walk," Max lied. She looked over towards Dean, he walk looking at her with a sad face. "I have an idea." The three remained quiet so she can speak. Both Bobby and Sam hoped that it was a plan to save her dad. "Remember when we used to pulled over to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and watch the stars?" Dean smiled, he knew what she was going to suggest. "I found a great spot out there. I want to watch the stars for a couple hours, with everybody."

Bobby frowned, upset that it wasn't a plan at all. "Max, we only have less than twelve hours to save Dean. We need all the time we have left."

"Please, Bobby? What if the plan doesn't work? I want us to spend as much time together as we possibly could."

I think it's a great idea," Dean said. Max ran over to Dean and hugged him. Then she quickly gathered a few bottles of beer for the tree and a couple cans of pepsi for herself. Max was going to make the most out of the twelve hours she has.

The four left Bobby's house and started to walk into the field. They stopped at this old broken down car, rusting away in the middle of the field. Max climb on top of it and Dean followed her. Sam and Bobby stay on the ground and watched the stars. Dean wrapped his arm around his daughter, and she held his hand. Like they used to when she was younger. Both enjoying the time they spent, laughing about the embarrassing storied they told. It was perfect, for Dean and for Max.

**Ten hours left.**

"Okay, Ruby said that Lilith is the on holding your contract," Sam said to Dean.

"So, we have to find Lilith and kill her," Dean asked, looking skeptical to Sam's plan. "Then I'm free?"

"That's what Ruby said."

"I can't believe we're trusting a Demon," Bobby spoke up. Dean agreed, which only cause Sam to roll his eyes. "I mean, what if she stabs up in the back when we're not expecting it?"

"It's the best chance we have. Max, come on. Help me out here," Sam turned to Max, hoping for support.

Max looked at the three, waiting for an answer. Sudden pressure on her shoulders, like the fate of the world was in her hands. "It's worth a shot really. We shouldn't waste time arguing. Like I said before, if none of this works then we're screwed. I just want all of us to spend time with each other and not fight." The three looked at Max, not satisfied with her answer.

"What happened to you," Sam asked her. Max gave him a confused look. "I mean, yesterday, you were all up for killing any demon that walked in your path, but now…I don't know. It's like you don't want to fight."

"Max, what's wrong," Dean asked. Max looked into his eyes, and they demanded truth. But she couldn't tell them what she did, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I…I just…" Max had to quickly think of something, and fast. "I don't want us to fight and argue all the time. Plans never go accordingly, Demons are always one step ahead of us. And if we fail, then we just wasted all that time arguing over something that didn't work. Instead of spending whatever time we had with each other. I'm not giving up, but I'm looking at the reality of it." Max looked up at, tears in her eyes, she hated lying to them, but she had too. "I think, we should go with Sam's plan. Ruby and her blade is the best shot we have."

Sam looked at Dean, then back to Max. Dean starred at Max, he knew something was wrong with his daughter, and he was going to find out when they're alone. "Alright. Come up with a plan, and quick." Dean stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going," Bobby asked.

"Food, I'm starving. Coming Max?"

"Dude, it's almost three in the morning," Sam pointed out.

"I am going to spend my last hours chowing down of bacon cheese burgers and grease. And there's places open all night. Let's go Max." Dean grab Max's bag and carried it to the car for her. She followed closely behind.

Max got into the Impala, watched Dean start it. Listening to the roar of the engine. It wasn't just a car, it was home. Their only home. The only home they knew, and spent most of their lives in. Max watched as the trees and dark homes went past them. She accidently kicked something, and looked to see was it was. It was Dean's box of cassette tapes. His music that he played over and over again. Smiling, she looked through them, looking at each one. Reading the titles of songs on tape.

Dean looked over and saw what she was doing. "You know what's in there, why are you looking at them all of a sudden?"

She continued pulling out we tape and reading the music. "Nothing. Just looking at them. I miss looking at these, since Sammy got me my Ipod you know."

Dean didn't ask anymore and just continued driving. He found an open diner near a truck stop. He and Max went in and seated themselves, waiting for a waitress to take their orders.

"The usual," Dean asked. Max nodded, patiently waiting for the waitress to walk over. Before she can asked, Dean placed the order. "Two bacon cheeseburgers, with two pepsis." The waitress wrote it down, and walked away smiling. Dean's smile disappeared and he looked towards his daughter. "Alright, Max, what's really going on?"

Max jumped at the sudden interrogation. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Dad."

"Max, come on. I'm your father, I can tell when something is up with you. Now, tell me the truth. Why are you giving up all of a sudden?"

"I'm not giving up, I told you that. I just want to spend time with you, that's all."

"That's lie too. The whole facing reality crap, that's giving up. That's not you Max, you always fought for something and never gave up before. Why are you now?"

"Dad, I don't want to fight. It's really all we do. And I never said I was giving up! Plans never go as planned_"

"Don't give me that crap! Tell me what really going on!"

"I tried to strike a Deal," Max blurted out, surprising Dean and actually got him to shut up. "Okay, there! I tried to strike a deal with a Crossroad Demon. To save your life."

"What!? Why would you do something stupid like that!? What the Hell, Max!?"

"I wasn't thinking! I know I did something stupid, but I don't want you to go! You can't leave me!" Max looked at her father, she knew he was angry, even more than ever. "Anyway, it didn't work. So, there."

"Why would you even think of doing that, Max? Just why?"

"To save you. First mom, and now you, I can't have you go away on me too. I…I don't know what I would do?"

"That's stupid of you!"

"I know. But, it didn't work so be glad. All I want to do, is to spend time with you. Sam's plan may work, but…"

"Thing's never go as planned," Dean finished her sentence for her. Max slowly nodded. Dean finally understood. "So why didn't it work?"

"They only gave me twelve hours with you. That wasn't enough time, I said no and asked for five years. No deal, then he vanished. That's why I was gone earlier. I didn't want you, or the other two to know. I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I lied. But, you would do the same too, if it were me going to Hell." Dean saw her tears, he believed Max's lies. He fell for it, and Max couldn't believe it. She hated herself for it. Truly hated herself. But she had too.

"You're right. I would do the same. I would do it over and over again to try and save you. But come on, you're only twelve. You still have a lot to live for."

"No I wouldn't, you and mom would be gone."

"You'll have Sam and Bobby."

"When you took me in, you said you would never leave me. You swore on Mom's grave that you would protect me with your life and you would never leave me."

"Max…"

"Dad, can we please just stop arguing. Please?"

Dean nodded, looking at the sandwiches that were placed in front of them. He wondered when they were brought over to them, and how loud they got. But he didn't care, he understood why Max was acting weird. He understood all of it. The two took their time eating, the awkwardness slowly went away after their fight. They began talking again, talking about past hunt, good memories, and crazy moments. They even ordered a whole pie and shared it. Max's final meal was a good one. She did her best not to cry, but a few tear escaped. Same with Dean, he shed a few tears as well. Thinking that this was his last meal as well. The two left the diner, satisfied and full. It was the most the eaten in day.

Max rolled down her window on the way back to Bobby's. Letting her long hair blow freely. Enjoying every moment in the Impala, listening to loud music with her father. Soon, they were singing along together. The sun began to rise, they made it to Bobby's and the four watched it together. Slowly feeling its warmth, savoring it. Max's final sunrise was a great one. She only wished she could see the sunset. After, they began to plan their move. Hopefully this time, THEY will be one step ahead of Lilith.

**One hour left**

Max's final time riding in the Impala with Dean and Sam. Remembering back when she and Sam used to sit in the back together. When Max slept, she would lean on her uncle, and he would cover her with his jacket. All the times they play Patty Cake and Jacob's Ladder together, until Max lost the string but blamed it on Sam.

They Bobby's around five, speeding toward Illinois to meet Ruby. She found out that Lilith is in a body of a young girl. When they got there, they quickly set a trap while Ruby went to lore Lilith to an empty the empty house where the Winchesters were at.

Max sat on the ground, waiting, enjoying her last can of pepsi. Dean began to get jittery, and so did Max. Sam was the only one who remained calm. Max started to get even more scared, but she reminded herself that it was for Dean. She did it for her father.

Dean looked at his watch and began to panic, "Fifteen minutes left, where the Hell is she?"

They all heard a howling in the distance, scaring them. Soon, Ruby broke through the doors telling that the plan didn't work. The three quickly placed salt at all doors and windows.

"This won't keep them out forever," Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought we outsmarted her," Ruby said. But, she was way ahead of us. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry." Dean looked over at Ruby and said her give a slight smile towards him.

"Sam, that's not Ruby, that's Lilith," Dean shouted. Suddenly, Lilith used her powers and slammed the three of them to the walls. Dean and Sam on the same wall, and Max was across the room from them. Dean grunted, "I should've figured it out sooner."

"Should've stayed sharp Dean."

"How long have you been in her? Where's Ruby?"

"For some time. I like it. It's all grown up and pretty. And, I sent Ruby far away," Lilith smiled, then looked towards Sam. "Hi, Sam. I always wanted to meet you. I wanted to kill you from the beginning, and enjoy doing so."

"You stay the Hell away from him and just take me," Dean demanded.

Lilith laughed at Dean. "Oh, I'm not here for you, not anymore." Lilith smiled at his confusion. She released Max from her powers. "Come here, Maxie."

Dean and Sam watched as Max walked slowly towards them, guilty. Her head was down, she was crying. Now they knew. "Max?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"MAX!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dean shouted with all the air he had in his lungs and use whatever strength he had to try and get free.

"Go on, Maxie. Tell them your good-byes. You have a couple minutes to spare," Lilith said. She walked away from them to enjoy her front row ticket.

Max got up the courage to look at her father. He was furious as was Sam. Their faces were red, but also broken. Especially Dean, he was the one that was lied to the most. "I'm sorry."

"Max, what did you do," Sam asked.

"I made the deal. My soul, to save his," Max explained.

"Why!?" Dean shouted. "Why, Max!?"

"You are a far better hunter than I will ever be. I'm only in the way."

"Max_"

"The world needs you. You and Sam, way before me, were saving people and hunting things. The family business was never for me. I was only here to save your ass, like I always do." Max started to cry when she heard the Hell Hounds rustling outside the doors. Time was short, she need to tell them good-bye.

"Sammy, look after Dad. Promise me, that you won't bring me back, no matter what." Max watched as Sam began to cry. His only niece, was dying for them. "I love you, Sammy, you were the best uncle anyone can ever ask for. And don't' forget the pie for Dad."

"Maxie, don't. Please," Sam cried. "Max, we love you, don't do this."

She ignored her uncle's pleads and moved towards her father, who was already crying. Broken, he daughter, his pride and joy, was saving him again, for the final time. "Daddy_"

"Max, don't. Please. Don't go," Dean cried.

"Daddy, you have to promise, swear to never bring me back. Ever. No more deals. And don't die, because I won't be there to save you again."

"Maxie. Maxie. Don't, don't please. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy. These last hours, they were great. It was the greatest time in my life. Thank you, for everything, for taking me in and risking everything for me and Sammy. And tell Bobby, I love him too." She took off her necklace and placed it in Dean's hand. It was her most precious gift that she received from her dad. He made it for her when she was young and never went anywhere without it. "Keep it. Please," Max said before she moved towards Sam and tried to hug him, but it was impossible, since they were still against the wall. Then she moved back to Dean. She stayed with him longer than Sam.

"I love you, Maxie," Dean repeated over and over again. Praying that this was all a dream, and Maxie will be there when he wakes up.

"I love you too, daddy."

"Time to go. Fetch, boy," Lilith said.

The doors flew open, and the growling grew louder and closer. Max moved away from her family, taking one last look at them. They were broken, shattered. They were going to watch her die, and there was nothing they can do. This was their Hell. They watched as Max raised her arms up, closed her eyes, accepting Death. Then watched as Max was getting thrown across the room. The heard Max's screams of pain and terror. Watched as her blood was spilling onto the ground. Then, it was over. Lilith was gone, and so was the Hell Hound. Leaving a broken Dean and Sam alone in the room, with the lifeless body of Max.

"Max…" Dean said quietly, breaking the silence and moving towards her. "Max…" He saw her dead eyes, starring into nothing. But throughout her tortures and shredded body, Max's face looked calm. Dean lifter her body into his lap, and cried. Screaming to God to trade places with her. Sam took off his jacket, and placed it on Max, crying along with His brother.

**A few hours later **

Bobby slowly got out of his car, and made his way to Dean and Sam. They were standing over a body that was wrapped in a white bed sheet and was ready to be buried. Bobby thought it was all a lie on his drive over. He prayed that Max would greet him and say they succeeded. His prayers weren't answered. And it wasn't a dream. Young Max was wrapped in the bed sheet. His adopted niece. And he loved her like one. Looking after her when she was little, teaching her how to fix up cars.

It was silent, Dean was still crying. Sam let a few tears out every now and then. They decided to say a few things, before they…well, you know.

Bobby decided to go first. "Max, you're one stupid girl. But, you made everything brighter, you know. Unexpected, cheerful spirited girl you always were. Hell isn't a place for a kind loving girl like you. You deserve to go to a better place. I'll miss you. I do already. I only hoped that you would live longer than us….I love you, Maxie. You idjit." Bobby finished and began to cry. He placed a sunflower on her body, because she told him a long time ago, that it was her favorite flower.

Sam went next, his voice broke at first, but he continued. "Hey, shrimp. I…I hope you do go to a better place. What you did, it was stupid. But brave. And that's who you are. Brave and strong, not afraid to make the right choice. You made everything better and crazier. The times we had, they were the best. I can't imagine the road now, without you. I love you and I miss you, Maxie." Sam finished up, and laid his favorite coat over her body one last time.

Dean, broken and torn apart fell to his knees next to Max. He held her hand on last time. "I…I can't. Saying goodbye to you. It's wrong. I can't believe what you did. I just can't. You know, I'm hoping that I would wake up and find you holding out a cherry pie for me. But that's not going to happen anymore…is it? I just wish…you told me the truth…but now I see why you didn't. Hell, if I was in your place, I would lie too.

"Max, you changed my life from the moment I met you. The very first time I saw you, I vowed to protect you with everything I had. I remember when, we first met, you weren't afraid or shy at all. When you mother told you that I was your dad, you jumped in my lap and just hugged me. That's a feeling I will never forget. And here we are. And you saved my ass again, like you always did. Just wait for me, Maxie. Together, we can take over Hell, you and me when I get there. Just stay strong, baby girl. And don't turn into one of those black eye bastards.

"I love you, Max. I always have, and I always will. I will think about you every day for the rest of my life. I will light a candle for you every year on your birthday. And I will sing to you. Eat an extra bacon cheeseburger and pie for you. I only wish I could see you grow into a strong powerful young woman. I love you, Maxie."

Dean's gift was the bear claw necklace he made for her years ago. It felt wrong for him to keep it, so he placed it on top of Sam's coat and Bobby's flower.

It was time. Max was a hunter, and she deserved a burial like one. Dean didn't have the heart to pour rock salt and gasoline on his daughter. Bobby had to do it. Them both Sam and Dean, lit a match each. At the same time, throwing it on Max's body. After a few second, the fire was already doing its job. And all they can do was watch and cry for Max's bravery.

* * *

><p>Max stood in her cage, locked and cut off from whatever was going on outside. This was her Hell, hearing Dean's and Sam's cries for eternity. Until they suddenly stopped and her cage door opened. The demon that made the deal was standing there.<p>

"Welcome to Hell, Ms. Winchester. You have a guest," he moved away and let in the Devil himself. Lucifer.

Max stood in terror as the fallen, caged angel stood before her, smiling down at her. "Max Winchester. The girl you sacrificed herself for her father. Welcome. I heard you were coming down here. I hope everything was perfect for you."

"It could be better," Max snapped.

Lucifer smiled. "And a witty young girl. Oh I hope for you to join our ranks one day. You would make an excellent soldier, what do you think Crowley?"

"She would be perfect," the crossroads demon smiled.

"Go ahead and try, you won't break me. I'm a Winchester. Raised by the best hunters in the world, taught to never give up and to stay strong. You will never break me, and I will never be one of you. I promise you that, and I always keep my promises."

Lucifer's smile disappeared. "We shall see. Your torture begins now and for all of eternity." He stood and watched as Max's soul was torn apart, piece by piece. Her screams were music to his ears. But Max never gave in. When she was whole again, she laughed that demons, knowing that they were going to fail. And whatever they did to her, Max Marilynn Winchester was never going to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is only a two chapter story. What did you guys think? I know I should be working on Not a Average Teenager, but this popped into my head. Okay, need your helpopinions. Max is going to be saved, that's for sure. Should she go to Heaven? Or be placed back on Earth and to continue hunting with her family? Review or inbox me. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter is up. Sorry I lied again, this might a three or four chapter story and I added more to the first chapter. But good news, I started writing Max's beginning. From when she met Dean until he goes to hell. So basically a prequel. I just gotta think of titles for it... I have a lot of work to do. Also, this is an alternate story, there will be no apocalypse, just Max getting a second chance really. Yay. Also, I'm thinking about making a tumblr for this... Anyways...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The day was coming up. It was only three days away, Dean counted down. How can he forget when he made that promise to his daughter? Max was turning fourteen years old on July 13th. It's been over a year since Max made that damned deal.<p>

It wasn't easy for the two Winchesters for the past year. After Max's death, they didn't talk for days, Dean would spend most his nights in a bar. Sam spend his nights dragging Dean out of bars and looking through Max's pictures most of the time before he finally when to bed. Hunts? They barely went on any in the first few months. Dean didn't have the motivation to go on hunts. Everything they did, it just reminded him of Max. When driving, Dean constantly looked through his rearview mirror, thinking he was going to see Max starring out the window, then wave at him when she caught his stare. He didn't know how he was going to go on with life with his daughter.

The thought of trying to bring her back crossed Dean's thoughts many times. He almost did one night when he got really drunk at Bobby's once. He found the same crossed roads where Max buried her box. He stumbled a bit, struggling to keep his balance. He pulled a picture out of his pocket, and he would look at it, just to see Max's smile. It was a picture of him and Max, it was his favorite picture. Dean had pie all over his face, because Max smashed it into his face when he looked away for a second. Sam and Max laughed about it until their sides hurt, and Dean, he was just upset that all that tasty pie was wasted. He made Max buy him a new one.

"I'm getting you out of there, Maxie," Dean slurred. He began to kick the ground, kicking the dirt away. Once he was finished, he closed his box and was about to place it the hole. Until, Sam run up and jumped him from behind. Bobby was catching up to Sam, but got there when they were rolling around in the dirt, fighting for the box. "Sam, no," Dean shouted repeatedly.

Bobby kicked the box away from them and set it on fire. The boys stopped fighting, watched as the small flames ate away the box, reducing it into nothing but ash. Dean, watched in horror, as his only chance of getting his daughter back was destroyed.

"Dean, what the Hell were you thinking," Sam asked, wincing at the small pain shooting through his body while standing up. He watched as Dean sat up, slowly reaching for the picture lying on the ground. Holding it, and letting tears fall onto it.

"I just wanted to see her, to save her. These two months without her, I can't do it anymore, Sammy," Dean slurred. He looked up to the stars, then to Sam and Bobby. "She doesn't belong down there, she deserves better. I just wanted to see my baby girl again."

"Dean, we promised, we swore, to never try anything to bring her back," Sam said. He saw that his brother was shattered, and there was no fixing him. "It was her last wish, and we have to keep it. For her."

"I want her back as much as you do, but we can't. And Max, always looked up to you. She would be heartbroken if she saw you like this, Dean," Bobby added. They waited for Dean to snap out of it for a while. He only stared up to the night sky and watched the stars. Then looking down to his picture, silently laughing at the memory. He knew Bobby was right. Max would be heartbroken seeing her father acting the way he is. "Come on, let head back. You need sleep." Sam and Bobby helped Dean back on his feet. He stumbled a bit before being caught by Sam and leaning on him. Sam didn't mind. They made it to the house, and Sam dropped Dean on the couch. He didn't fight while Sam took off his boots for him.

"Do you know what tomorrow is," Sam asked his drunk brother. He waited for an answer, but all he got was a look of confusion. "Max turns thirteen tomorrow." Dean had to comprehend what his brother told him. "Didn't you promise her something?"

"To light a candle…and sing to her… will she hear us singing to her," Dean asked sadly. He was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying half the time. But, he'll remember when he wakes up, he always does.

"Yeah, I think she will," Sam answered. He got up to get a blanket for his brother and when he turned around, Dean was already asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up when a clattering noise was make in the kitchen. He rolled onto his back to see what was making the loud noise, only to find Dean starting to make an egg sandwich.

"Dean," Sam groaned.

Dean turned around, watching Sam rub his eyes and trying to get up off the floor. "Morning, Sammy."

"What are you doing?"

"Making an egg sandwich, want one?" Dean cracked another egg into the skillet before waiting for an answer form Sam. "Max loved egg sandwiches for breakfast."

"Where's Bobby?"

"Went on a supply run, said he'll be back in a while."

Sam tossed his blanked and pillow onto the couch and slowly made his way to the stove. "How are you feeling," Sam asked, watching Dean fry the eggs and toasting the bread.

"I'm fine, at least I would be if it wasn't for this damn headache I have." Dean went silent for a couple minutes, and Sam watching him place the perfectly fried eggs on to the toasted and placed a slice of cheese on each of them. He handed one plate to Sam and went to the fridge for a couple cans of pepsi. That's what Max would have with her breakfast every morning.

"What? No beer for breakfast," Sam asked when the pepsi was placed in front of him.

Dean glared at Sam as he opened his can. He was insulted. "You know, you and Bobby were right, Max wouldn't want to see the way I was last night."

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember. I always remember what happens when I get drunk. These last two months, I'm surprised I went this long."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

It got quiet again, the two ate their sandwiches and drank their sodas. "Thanks for stopping me last night, I don't know what I was thinking," Dean said out of nowhere. He looked out the window and starred at the tree that Max loved to climb when they were at Bobby's. "Remember when we couldn't find Max one morning here? We looked all over the place and it turned out she was up in that tree there."

Sam laughed. "You were having a panic attack. Well, more like a heart attack. How old was she?"

"She was seven or eight. We tore up this place looking for her. And she watched us do it. I was going to show her how to properly clean a gun after she ate up her grilled cheese. She even climbed down and ate she breakfast from up there while we were looking through the junk cars and everything. Evil little monkey." Dean took his last bite after finishing his story.

"Even then, she was a good climber. We didn't find her until what? Almost noon. Must've been pretty entertaining for her, watching us run all over the place." Sam finished up his sandwich and sat quietly for a bit. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Everything that Max loved. Going for a drive, eating a bacon cheeseburger and watch the stars," Dean listed off. "And light a candle, like I promised. Then, tomorrow, we get back on the saddle. I can't keep doing this, drinking myself to death every night." He looked up at his brother for approval, receiving a smile and nod.

They did just that, after the sat around for a bit, the Winchesters went a long drive through the country, listening to loud music and not stopping until they got hungry. They pulled over at a diner somewhere, they sat down and ordered their meal. Dean order a bacon cheeseburger and so did Sam. Which surprised Dean, because Sam never ordered something that greasy. It was always something light for him. He even ate a slice of pie.

On their way back to Bobby's, Dean stopped to get a small cake and a candle. He got her favorite, marble with whipped vanilla frosting. When they got to Bobby's, they took the Impala out to the field where they watched the star with Max the last time. They sat there for a few hours, watching the sky. When they thought it was time, Dean light the candle, and let it burn until it went out. He placed the cake on top of the Impala, their home.

"Happy Birthday, Maxie," Dean said quietly to the sky, hoping that Max heard him.

The months passed. They were slowly healing, but Dean would sometimes drink all night when he was sad. But he never tried to summons a Crossroads Demon again. Or else, he would be breaking the promise he made to his daughter. Dean learned from Max, to always keep the promises he made for her, like she would for him. And Sam, he made it routine to look at the pictures that Max had taken. They never got old to him, he always laughed at some them, sometime, he cried and thought of the memories of each pictures that were taken. Every now and then, Sam would even eat a cheese burger.

Time slowly started to move again as they started hunting again. Hunting Demons, ghosts, shifters and rougahroos. Saving people, the Family business. It was difficult for them not to get caught or escape death sometimes. Max wasn't there to save them, but they pulled through with a few close calls. Every now and then, Dean used some of Max's weapons. Mainly her knife and her very first gun that she got on her eleventh birthday. Just to make sure it still worked and did its job. Soon, May came around, the first anniversary of Max's death. June passed and July rolled in. Her birthday was coming up again, and Dean decided to stay at Bobby's a few days before Max's birthday. To work on the Impala because it had a couple scratched when trying to drive out a dense forest. Dean wasn't' happy about that. But, what can he do?

After working on the car all day, Dean wanted to sleep. He walking into the living room and found out Sam was already asleep in the couch. He didn't care, the floor looked pretty comfortable to him after working all day on his car. Sam had two pillows, so Dean swiped on and dropped it on the floor. He looked for a comfortable position to lay and pulled the blanket over him. Sleep quickly took him and he dreamt that night.

* * *

><p><em>Dean sat on a dock at a lake that he loved going to when they went through the town. It was a great place to fish. There was no Max in his dream, nor Sam. Not monsters or demons, it was just him. And it was calm and peaceful. The wind blowing through the trees and the bird chirping and dog barking in the distance. He closed his eyes, savoring each moment as it passed. It wasn't very often that Dean had a peaceful dream. When he opened his eyes, a strange man in a trench coat was standing in front of him, staring at him. <em>

_Dean jumped to his feet, dropping his fishing pole into the water and was ready to fight. But was stopped when the man raised his hand. "Dean Winchester," he asked in a raspy voice. _

_ "__Yeah, who the hell are you," Dean demanded. _

_ "__I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel introduced. _

_ "__Angels? I didn't even know angels existed. I thought you were all just stories."_

_ "__Well, if there are Demons then there are angels. I am real, and I have come to tell you news." Dean waited for the angel to speak, he only wondered what kind of new it was. "Max Winchester is saved."_

_Dean blinked, making sure he heard that right. He was pretty sure it was a joke. "Wh-what?"_

_ "__Max Marilynn Winchester is saved," Castiel repeated. _

_ "__Saved? How? Is this some sick joke?"_

_ "__No, this isn't a…sick joke. God has commanded me to bring your daughter and raise her from perdition. And he has given her a second chance, for the sacrifice she has made for you. Go to where Max is buried, you will find that your prayers have been answered." Castiel raised his hand and touched Dean's head, causing him to wake up._

* * *

><p>Dean said straight up and looked around. He was back at Bobby's, on the floor where he made his bed. He repeated what Castiel had told him over and over again. Then he got his boots on and woke up Sam. "Sam! Sam, Get up. Get up, we're leaving," Dean commanded as he threw his pillow on Sam's face.<p>

"What? Why? Where?" Sam sat up lazily and watched Dean put his coat on.

"Just get up, I'll tell you on the way," Dean said. When Sam put his shoes on, Dean was outside horning waiting very impatiently in the car. Sam grabbed his coat and left Bobby a note on his desk. Dean already shifted the gears into drive before Sam could close the door. Then they were off to where they buried Max. And on the way, Dean told Sam his dream.

"Dean, what if it's not true," Sam asked. "It could be a trick set by the demons. I mean, who knows who this Castiel is."

"Either way, I'm going to find out," Dean said. He was speeding through the back roads, on their way to Illinois, where they left Max. "I have to find out. Otherwise, if she is there, she's not going to know where she is or what's going on. I need to make sure."

Sam wanted to say more, but he saw that Dean was determined and that nothing was going to stop him. Instead of a nearly five hour drive, Dean cut it down to three hours. He didn't stop, he only sped through Minnesota. Not giving a damn if he saw police cars waiting on the side of the road. They didn't give chase, they would have never catch up to Dean if they tried.

It was nearly five in the morning when they final reached the stop where they burned and buried Max. The sky to the East started to change colors slowly. But it wasn't enough light to help them look. Dean opened the trunk and dug out a couple flash lights. He held one up to Sam, but he hesitated on taking it from him.

"Dean, what if_"

"Sam. Take it. I just want to find out. Please." Dean glared at his younger brother, shoving the flash light into his chest. He closed the trunk and readied his gun in case it really was a trap. Sam did the same.

The two entered the forest, they haven't set foot there in over two years. Dean felt his heart begin to quicken and his stomach turned. He can taste vomit slowly creeping up his throat. Dean suddenly stopped, wide eyed at what he saw under his flash light. Sam, who was looked at a different direction bumped into his brother. He saw that Dean was a statue and not moving. He couldn't move, not at what he was looking at. The trees roots were showing, they were down, and some were splintered in half. Like an explosion happened there. They slowly walked into the crater, then to the center of it. Dean pointed his light to the ground, and scanned every rock, branch and clumps of dirt. He stopped, that was not a clump of dirt he just saw, it looked like a hand covered in mud. He moved closer, and pointed his light to the figure lying on the ground. Moving the light up and down the figure, he saw her face. The face of Max Winchester, covered in mud and was unconscious.

"…Maxie," Dean finally found his voice. He locked his gun back on safety and kneeled down next to Max to check for a pulse, "She's alive. Max? Maxie. Sam, run and get her blanket out of the trunk. Go!" Dean dropped his flashlight and lifted Max into his arm and rested her on his legs. Dean saw that she was holding something in her hand. She held it so tight it took both of Dean's hand to pry her hand open. It was her necklace, the same necklace that Dean burned and buried with her. Max never went anywhere without it. Even coming back from Hell, she refused to leave it.

One year, Dean hasn't seen his daughter for over a year, and there she was. Alive, breathing and real, the Max he raised, took care off and watched die for him was back in his arms once again. He had always wished his daughter to come back to him, now she was.

Sam ran to Dean as fast as he could with Max's blanket in his arms and a bottle of water. Dean was wiping some of the mud off of Max's face, when he saw Sam open the water, he quickly took it and pressed it on Max's lips, slowly pouring it into her mouth.

"Max? Come on, wake up," Dean prayed. He watched her closely before she started to cough up the water that got caught in her throat. "Max, hey. Wake up." She stirred and coughed up whatever water was left in her throat. She blinked a few times and slowly starting to wake up. Dean started to wipe the mud off her face again, with the help of Sam. "Let's take her to the car," Dean said. Sam nodded and helped Dean lift her up.

Sam went a head of them and moved whatever large object was in the way and guided Dean. The sky grew a little brighter, and Max watched as the shadows of the trees moved above her through her blurred vision. They made it to the car, Sam opened the door to the back seat and moved out of the way. Dean slowly, and carefully laid Max on the seat and kneeled down. He got the corner of her blanket wet with water and washed the rest of the mud off her face. Max brought her arms up to her face and tried to stop Dean from doing so. She didn't know what was going on, where she was or who was with her.

Dean fought with Max's arms, he grabbed them both with one hand and held them away from her face. "Quit fighting. Almost done," he said to her.

Her vision was finally clearing, she looked up to the where the voice came from and saw her dad and Sam looking down at her. She quickly sat up and moved away from them. She opened the other door and slowly climbed out, keeping her eyes on Dean and Sam. She didn't understand how, or why her dad was in front of her. How can he be? She's supposed to be in hell still, she thought.

"Max, it's okay," Dean said calmly. Slowly moving to the back of the Impala. Max watched his every move and went the opposite way as him. "It's me. It's dad, Max. And Sam."

"How," Max finally spoke up. Refusing to get any closer to them.

"We don't know. Max, please. It's us, we swear," Sam said to her. He went the other way from Dean, slowly getting closer to his niece. She moved back further away, trying to keep her distance. "Do you want us to prove it?" Max gave him a slow nod and watched as Dean opened the trunk and grabbed a silver blade and a flask of Holy Water.

Dean went first, he took off his coat and rolled up his flannel, holding his arm out. He looked up to make sure Max was watching and slowly cut his skin above the elbow, letting the blood seep into the dirt. Then handed the blade to Sam, copying Dean. Then the flask, Dean slowly took a sip of it, showing Max that he swallowed the blessed water and it didn't burn or kill him and Sam.

"Your turn," Dean said. Max looked up to him, wondering why she had to do it as well. "Just to make sure." He placed the blade and flask on top of the car and moved to the other side of the car. Max slowly moved closer to the items and grabbed the water first. She took her sip and showed them as well. Then, reached for the blade. She took off her muddy jacket and quickly cut a piece or her t-shirt off for a bandaged when she finished. She held her arm out and cut through her skin, wincing at the stinging pain and felt her blood run down her arm. Proving to them as well, that she wasn't a shifter, or a Demon.

"Max? It's us, we swear," Dean said after watching Max set the blade down.

Max shook her head. "How? You promised, didn't you? That you wouldn't bring me back. How could you?"

"Max, we didn't do anything," Sam assured her. "We swear. We kept your promise, we wouldn't break your final wish."

"Then how?!"

"Just let us explain, please." Dean gave Max a hopeful look, silently asking her to let him speak. Max moved towards the two, she couldn't do it, she couldn't fight back her tears anymore. She slammed into Dean, tightly wrapping her arms around him. He did the same and allowing Max to cry. After a minute, she let go of Dean and did the same to Sam. Then back to Dean, practically bawling now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again. "Don't hate me for what I did. Punish me if you want, I don't care. I'm sorry for doing this to you. For leaving you. I'm sorry. Just don't hate me." Dean and Max fell to their knees, Sam moved behind Max and sandwiched his niece between him and Dean.

"We don't hate you, Max" Dean cried. "We don't. We love you, and we're just glad you're back and safe." They sat there for a while, refusing to let go of each other. They were whole again, Sam and Dean. Max was back in their arms, it was the greatest feeling in the world. "Let head back to Bobby's," Dean finally said.

The three slowly let each other go, and got in the car. Dean was glad, his daughter was back in his life. He looked in the mirror, looking at Max watching her stare out her window. But something was wrong, she wasn't the same as she was before. She was different now, the way she stared out into the distance it looked like she just got back from a war. Max wasn't the same, and she didn't wave back at Dean when she saw him looking at her. She tore her eyes from his, didn't smile and stared off into the distance again.

The drive was quite for them. Once they got back to Sioux Falls, they stopped at a grocery store to get food to cook once they get back to Bobby's. Max didn't go in with them though, she stayed in the Impala and found her bag of weapons under Dean's seat. Looking through her bag, she took out each item and held it. Her first sawed of shot gun John made for her was first, then her first pistol, checking the cartridge to see if it was load. Then to her favorite weapon out of them all, her hunting knife. The first weapon she has ever gotten since she was allowed to go on her first hunt with her family. It tasted first blood when she killed a werewolf when she was ten. Around when Sam was back hunting with them. It was a given to her by John, and she swore then, that she would always take care of it.

"Hey," Dean stuck his head in the window, making Max jump. Dean saw her jump and backed up to open the door, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. I got you some from food." He went through the paper bag and pulled out each item. A bag of large chips, a couple of chocolate bars and water. The rest was full food that was going to be cooked at Bobby's.

Max stared at each bag. "That's…a lot…"

"We thought you would be hungry," Sam said, getting into the Impala.

"And…" Max looked towards her father and watching him dig into his pocket. He pulled out her bear claw necklace. Max's eye widen when she first caught sight of it. It was something she couldn't live without, it was precious to her. "You had a death grip on it when we found you."

"How? I gave it to you before I_"

"I…" He didn't have enough courage to say it at first, but he eventually spoke. "I burned it with you. It seemed wrong to take it." Max reached over and slowly grabbed took it from him. Teary eyed, she placed it around her neck and it was back where it belonged.

"I guess even on your way out, you still couldn't leave it down there," Sam said quietly.

Max looked at the two, nearly crying again. "You still have to tell me, how I got out."

"We'll tell you when we get to Bobby's. You need to shower and clean up first," Dean said. Max looked at her clothes, she was still filthy.

She sighed, "A shower sounds good. But promise you'll tell me then?" Dean and Sam smiled. There she goes with the promises again.

"We promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, it's a day late...but Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a good one. It was kind of hard to write this. I had like so many ideas and none of them worked. But, I hope this one is okay.**

* * *

><p>"But how can that be her? Nobody can walk out of Hell just like that," Bobby quietly argued with Dean and Sam. Max was across the hall, taking a shower, a nice long hot shower. Bobby was outside, working on an old mustang when the Winchesters got back to his place. He saw the Impala pull in and instead of two, three Winchesters got out of the car. He felt his heart stop when he saw Max slowly walk into his house with Dean following her. Sam walked over to Bobby and gave him a quick explanation of what happened that morning. One thought jumped into his head, and he was about to beat the crap out of Dean. "Just tell me, did you summon a demon or not?"<p>

"No, I didn't. Believe me, the thought crosses my mind every day but I didn't summon a red-eyed freak," Dean sighed. He looked towards the bathroom, making sure the shower was still running. He lowered his voice, "An angel brought her back."

"An angel?" Bobby looked towards Sam, he only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't believe him as well. "How much have you had last night?"

"I didn't have anything last night…well maybe a couple. But that's not the point! An angel came into my dreams and told me he brought her back from perdition, or something like that. Then I woke up. I thought it was a joke too, but I had to check. And, there she is. It the bathroom, taking a long shower. But, there's something wrong with her."

"Like what," Bobby asked.

"I don't know. But she's not the Max we used to know. She's….different."

It was quiet, all that was making noise was the shower running. Dean slowly got up from the table and sorted through his groceries. Wondering what he should cook for Max. Since her birthday was only a couple days away, he decided that he was going to save the bacon cheeseburgers until then. He was going to cook his steak, with fried potatoes. It was rare that he cooked something like that. Since they were always on the road, he can hardly show off his cooking skills. But now, it was his time to shine.

Max sat in the tub, letting the hot water pour onto her body. She held her legs up to her chest and rested her head on them. Many thoughts clouded her mind. But the main question is how? How can she get rid of the screams that echoed through her head? The evil laughter, the tortured screams, the faces of twisted souls. Yes, she remembered what she went through, what her soul went through. Everything. It all repeated over and over again in her head, ever since she woke up, she's been hearing the screams. How can she get rid of the screams, the twisted face? Just how was she going to move on from this, to get sleep?

Max had finally gotten out of the bathroom, after spending an hour in there. Most of it was spend sitting there and letting the hot water run until it was ice cold. Her hair was down and combed out. Still wet but it was clean and mud free. She wore one of Dean's old sweat pants and a t-shirt that was also his. They were big on her, but she didn't care, the clothes that she wore earlier were thrown out. Probably burned. She needed new ones.

Max slowly walked around the corner into the living room, but her eyes stopped on her other uncle. "Bobby!" Max run into the kitchen right when she was him. Right when he turned around, Max was already going for a football tackle. She jumped into his arms and tightly hugged him.

"Hey, bean sprout," Bobby greeted her for the first time. "I missed you!"

"Me too."

"And stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore," Max smiled. Bean sprout, her forever nickname from him. She finally released him and smiled up at him.

Bobby stared at the girl, her smile was forced and it was noticeable. And she looked exhausted. "You look like just got back from a war. Didn't you sleep on the way here?"

Max's smile disappeared as well. Looked like she just got back from a war. She felt just like that. Except it was a war that never ended. Sleep? No. No sleep either. She tried on the drive, but the faces appeared every time she closed her eyes. She gave up on trying. Max didn't say anymore to him and walked over to the table where Sam was sitting. For a moment she was happy like she used to be when she saw Bobby, now, well she wasn't the Max she was. It was pretty obvious, to Sam, Bobby and Dean, she changed.

"So, tell me," Max said, moving her eyes from her hands and up to Sam. "You promised you would tell me how you got me out." It got quiet in the house, no one spoke. Bobby looked out the window, Dean was still cooking the steak and Sam looked down at his hands. "Who did it? Who summoned a_"

"None of us," Dean answered. He turned around from his cooking and looked at Max. She could tell he was serious, just by the way he looked at her, Max believed him. "Believe me, Max. I came close, so close to summoning a Crossroads Demon last year. But I didn't, Sam and Bobby stopped me. But the thought never left."

"So then how?"

"You changed," Dean changed the subject. He turned back around to flip the steak over and left it to cook again. His potatoes were done, so he turned those off. "Where's my daughter?"

"Dad, I'm me. Didn't I just prove that to you," Max lifted up her sleeve and showed her fresh cut she made earlier that day. "What more do I have to do, to prove that I am me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"He means, what happened? Down there, what changed you," Sam explained to her. Max looked at the three, they were hoping for a story. Her story about Hell and what it was like.

Max shook her head from side to side. "I don't remember."

"That's a lie," Dean pointed out.

"Then don't lie to me! How could you summon a demon when you promised you wouldn't? How long do you have? One year, like last time? How long was I gone? Because you still haven't told me that, either."

Dean turned off the stove and let the steak simmer with the left over heat. "You were gone for over a year. We suffered for fourteen months without you_"

"Dean, calm down," Sam said quietly.

"_Do you know how hard that was? Do you know how hard it was to burn you? To bury you? We could barely say good-bye."

"That's not what I_" Max tried to speak, but she was cut off by her father's continuous ranting.

"A father should never have to do that to their child. So don't give me the 'I don't remember' crap. I just want to know where my Max is."

"_Dean_",

"I'm standing right here! Can't you see me? Dad, believe me, I am me! I always have and will be! I'm sorry if I can't remember what it was like down there. Maybe it's because I don't want to remember. Look," Max lifted up her shirt a little bit to show them her tattoo on the right side of her waist. "You did this tattoo yourself when I was twelve. What more proof do you want?"

"Max," Sam called. He's been trying to stop Dean and Max to stop arguing, but they were both stubborn and refused to give up until someone won.

"My name is Max Marilynn Winchester. You gave me my middle name yourself. Mary, grandma's name. And Lynn, the last name I used to go by before mom died. You gave it too me, so that I would never forget my mother. I was born July 13th, 1996. My mom died July 14th, 2002, I was six years old. A demon killed her, I called it a Black Eyed monster at first. And I've been with you ever since and this necklace, you made it for me and it was my Christmas present when I was six. It's the greatest gift I have ever gotten. Do you want more, dad? Or, since you think I'm not your daughter, should I call you Dean, or Mr. Winchester? Which would you prefer? Okay, you know what? I'm sorry, I am so sorry I left. Next time you're stupid enough to strike another deal, I won't do it again. I'll just let you die. Maybe my life would be better without you after all!"

"Max!" Sam's shouting finally got her to stop ranting. She looked back at him, then at Bobby, then to Dean, who was giving her a sad, broken look. He was hurt but her angry words, he felt like he was stabbed in the heart a thousand times. It was obvious, Max won and it shattered her father.

Max walked to the fridge and grabbed a pepsi from it. "I'm not hungry, you can have my steak," she told Dean as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Where are you going, girl," Bobby asked, angry at the way she acted.

"Outside. Just…leave me alone," Max said before she shut the door. She took her boots with her, and walked out the door barefoot. She dropped the boots in the porch and slipped her feet into them. Walking away from the house, her head was down and she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Soon, she disappeared into the junk maze of Bobby's yard.

Dean and the other two stood in silence, not looking at each other. Dean walked away from the stove and went to sit on the stairs, head down and silently crying. Dean and Max didn't eat, neither did Sam or Bobby. That battle they witnessed, it was worse than when John and Sam argued back in the day. The two whispered to each other, wondering what they should do to get Dean and Max to at least be friends again.

"Okay, you go talk to Max, I'll talk to Dean," Bobby ordered Sam. "Maybe we can get the two talking to each other before her birthday rolls in."

"Bobby, Max is out there in a pile of junk, where am I supposed to start looking," Sam said, looking out the kitchen window.

"Look up. Maybe she's in a tree. Like she always is," Bobby said before walking over to Dean.

"What do you want, Bobby," Dean asked before Bobby even made it across the living room. He stopped in his tracks, looking back for Sam, but he was already gone. "I can hear you two whisper back there."

"I just, uh, wanted to see if you were okay?"

"No, go away." Dean didn't take his eyes off the front door, debating whether to go outside or not.

"Dean, why did you_"

"I know, I shouldn't have done that to her. All of this is probably too much for her." Bobby stood there with no more words to say. Dean knew what was on his mind, he was think about the whole thing argument as well. "Do you want me to talk to her? I was going to, but I'll let her cool down," Dean said. "I'll do it, after Sam finishes talking to her."

"Okay…good talk," Bobby said before walking away from the stairs. "That just made my job a lot easier." Dean chuckled a bit and starred at the picture he was holding. His only wish, was to go back to those carefree days, with his daughter and Sam. So, they can be a family again.

Sam on the other hand, was still looking for Max out in the junk maze. Constantly looking up in the trees and through the piles. Nothing. He was about ready to give up, until he saw the car in the middle of the field, and saw Max sitting on top of it. Looking up at the sky. He made his way over to her, walking at normal speed, hoping not to scare her off.

"Does everyone hate me," Max asked before Sam even made it to the car. She said it loud enough for him to hear.

"No," Sam answered. He made it to the car and lean on the hood, starring in the same direction as Max. "We don't hate you. We were just…surprised at how you_"

"Acted? Trust me, I was too. I didn't mean to take it that far. I didn't mean to hurt him or to say those words…" she looked down at her hands, started twisting her fingers and ended up popping her knuckles. "I don't blame you three, if you hate me for what I did fourteen months ago and for what I said to dad. If you want me to leave then_"

"What makes you think we would do that to you?"

"Because, I'm a monster. I hurt dad just now, and I hurt Bobby and you when I…died. That's what monsters do, they hurt people."

"You're not a monster, Max. You never were and you never will be."

"I hurt all of you."

"Because that's what families do, Max. We hurt each other, but in a way, it makes us stronger than before. And we're always there for each other, to pick each other up, to help, to be jerks to each other like you and Dean are. And we make sacrifices. Sometimes small ones and other times, huge sacrifices. Like what you did, a twelve year old girl, striking a deal to save her father. That was_"

"Stupid?"

"Brave. That was brave. The bravest thing I have ever saw."

"Then why did he say that stuff?"

"He's just upset, and happy. He's feeling so many emotions right now. It more than he can handle. He didn't mean anything by it. We know you are Max. It's just, you're different, but I'm sure it'll pass. And you'll be back to your old self."

"I doubt it."

"…why?"

"Because I lied, Sammy."

"Lied?"

"I remember, everything," Sam looked up at towards his niece, she stared off into the distance. He could tell she was carefully trying to choose her words, so she wouldn't have to speak of Hell or what happened down there. "I remember what it was like…down there. That's why I'm a monster, because I lied and I hurt people close to me. That's why dad got mad, right? I'm not brave, I'm a fool. A fool thinking she can save the world and be a hero. But heroes don't go to Hell. I'm not the carefree Max I was before. If dad hates me, that's okay. I don't blame him. If he wants me to leave, I'll go. I won't fight. If dad sees me as a monster, then he can take the knife and stab it through my heart. I'd rather die, than to see him look at me the way he did for the rest of my life, Sammy. And I don't blame him. And I wish, I couldn't feel a damn thing. All I felt from the time I was down there until now, is pain. Fear. Depression. Anger. Rejection. And more pain."

"A teenager shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

"Honestly, I feel a lot older than that…time down there_"

"Max," a voice came from behind them. She didn't want to turn around, Sam's reaction was enough to tell her that Dean was behind them. And he heard the whole conversation they were having. Her words hurt him again, but he wasn't going to leave this time. Sam moved away from the rusted car and walked some distance away from the two. He saw Bobby standing at the tree line and he quickly made his way over to him.

"How did it go with him," Sam asked nervously.

"I'm guessing, better than yours." The two looked at each other, and grew nervous. They were afraid of what was going to happen between the two.

"Max, get down from there," Dean ordered. He waited, and watched as Max took a last sip from her drink and climbed off the car. Dean motioned his hand for her to get closer to him. She hesitated, but complied at the gesture. "You wish, you couldn't feel a damn thing?"

"Dad, I_" Max fell to the ground before she realized what just happened. She held the left side of her face. Realizing that she got smacked in the face, she stumbled back onto her feet. Only to get smacked again, but this time on the right side of her face. She was back on the ground. This smack made her bite her tongue and cheek, tasting blood, she spit it out and slowly got back on her feet. "Isn't this abuse to a normal family," Max slurred, wiping blood off her chin.

"We're not a normal family, are we," Dean asked. He grabbed Max's arm and pulled her towards him. Max's fought to get out of his grip when she saw him pull Ruby's blade out of its holder.

"What the hell..?" Max screamed as the blade cut deep into her skin. She pulled her arm away and moved back from Dean. Blood run down her arm and seeped into the dirt. Max stumbled backwards, clutching her arm watching as red liquid continued to leak through her fingers. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you feel that? The pain? How does it feel?"

"It hurts, are you happy?"

"You need this. Pain lets you know tells you that you're alive. You need everything that you listed off to survive!"

"Okay I get it. You're mad and are teaching me a lesson. I get it."

"No, you don't! If I let you leave, you won't survive a week without us!" He stopped, he got Max's full attention now. Her eyes stayed on him, full of fear. He continued, "Pain shows that you're alive. Depression, you need people around you to help you with that. If you leave, you'll have no one to help you. Anger, gives you strength that you will need. Fear is instinct, it tells you how to survive. And the rest of the pain you feel, let us carry some of it, so you don't have to carry it all. And don't worry about being rejected, because we won't do that to you."

Dean slowly walked over to Max, but she backed away, staring at the knife he was still holding. He saw her eyes stay on the blade and dropped it on the ground. But, she still continued to back away from him. Even when Dean held out his hand, she refused to take. Slowly backing away, Max completely forgot about the rusted car behind her. She hit her back on it, now she had nowhere to go. If she tried to run, Dean would just catch her. She tightened her grip on her wound, keeping her eyes on her father. Watching his every move as he grew closer, until he was only a few feet away from her. Dean reached for her wrist, the one he dug his blade into and covered the wound with his hands as well. He cut too deep, blood kept pouring through the wound, soon it leaked through his fingers, as well.

"If you gives these up, Max, you won't survive, and I don't want to bury my daughter again. I don't want you to leave again. I don't know what Hell did to you. I don't know what you went through. But, let us help you carry that pain."

"…Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what families do. That's what I do, it's my job."

"But, dad…"

Dean pulled her into him, wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She let him comforting her, shielding her from the anything. For the first time, in what felt like years to her, she felt safe. "And you're right, my Max is right here. She's just scared and hurt. Time will pass, and you'll be back to yourself."

"Do you promise?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I promise. And I promise, I will not let you carry this all by yourself. You know Sammy and I, you want to talk? We'll help you, together. Now, let's go inside and stitch that up." Dean released her new wound, taking a look at how many stitched she might need. Sam and Bobby smiled at them form a distance, glad that they finally made up. Hopefully this was there last fight for the day. But it's Max and Dean, who know when another pointless argument will break out between them. But who won this one? Let's just say they both won back their trust for each other.

The four sat in the kitchen, Bobby watched as Dean stitched up the deep cut and Sammy held Max in place. At first, the sewing became too painful for Max, she kept on moving and twitching. But it slowly started to go numb, he was nearly finished and he finished up his story of how Max got out of Hell.

"Angels? They exist," Max winced as Dean finished the final stitch. Watching as he cut off the threated and poured alcohol on her skin. "Castiel? What kind of a name is that?"

"Well, if there are demons then there are angels. He said he was sent by God to drag you out of there. He looked and sounded like a dork too."

Max said in silent for while Dean bandaged her wrist and taped the gauze together. "So, what would it take for an angel to drag a soul out of there?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I have something on my back. A hand print. Kind of on my shoulder blade."

"What hand print?" The three looked at her, shocked that she didn't tell them in the first place. Dean got up and took Max to the bathroom, leaving the other two wondering if they were going to see it.

They closed the door behind them, and Dean started to lift up the back of Max's shirt. She held the front of it down, and waited. Dean lifted her shirt higher until he finally saw the palm of the print on her right shoulder blade. "Max, hold the shirt," he tapped her shoulder so she knew where to hold it. He lightly moved his fingers on the welts, from the tips of the fingers down to the bottom of the palm. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns," Max hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Dean pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of the red marks.

"…I wanted too, but…it's kind of in an uncomfortable place and I didn't want to world to see it. I started stinging not long after I woke up. And I didn't know what it was until I took a shower. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. You can let go now. Just don't scratch or touch it." Dean moved away from Max and towards the door. Max released her shirt and fixed it before the got up and followed Dean.

"Dad?"

Dean stopped before he touched the knob, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I am too."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for not telling you what I did. For not telling you that I made that deal."

"If I were you, I would have done the same thing," Dean told her as he left the bathroom. He turned and gave her a smile, "And quit apologizing. It's starting to get annoying."

"Shut up, you're the annoying one." She quickly followed her father out to the kitchen and sat back down in her seat. Dean was already showing Sam his phone. Starving, Max got up and went over to the shove, grabbing a steak and a plate full of fried potatoes. She ignored the conversation that the three were having, food was on her mind. Since she hasn't eaten all day, actually in the last fourteen months she hasn't eaten. Food was more important now than hearing the guys talk.

She sat down, slowly eating her steak, it was good. Juicy, tender and cooked to perfection. She always loved it when Dean cooked. It was rare, maybe a few times they stopped at a park or camp ground, then Dean would grill. Losing her thoughts in the food, she completely ignored everything around her. Until one thought appeared in her mind when turning to look at the calendar hanging above her.

"…can you think of anything, Max? Anything you can remember," Dean broke her thoughts.

Looking towards them with a blank face, then it turned to confusion. "Huh?"

His hands dropped, "Did you even hear us talking?"

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh…" She watched Dean and Sam drop their head and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Hey, is it really my birthday in two days? How old will I be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Max was never told her how old she is now. All she knows is that it's been fourteen months and in the show, Hell time is a lot different that Earth time. I think like 10 years a month? Because with Dean he spent 40 years there, and it was only 4 months our time. So Max spend a 114 years down there...that's a long time... and My sister just called me a evil writer just now...<strong>

***hiding under a pillow as she throws markers at me* She loves Max... **

**Next chapter may be the last one for this story. Then back to writing Not an Average Teenager. Sorry to those readers for taking forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also! Who watched the Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies? And who cried? Because I cried like a baby when I left the theatre. That was my childhood ending right there. And I turned 21 years old on the 17th, so yeah... Also, I'm not ashamed to admit I cried like a baby. **


	4. Oops

**Oopps! Haha. I like finished up the last chapter at nearly five in the morning. Clearly I need more sleep. right? You two reviewers are right. not 114 tears. 140 years Max spend it Hell. Which is why I love reviews, it helps with my mistakes and encourages me more. Thank you both. You're awesome. **

**Next and final chapter will be up in a while. Need to fix a few things and whatever. Thank you again. =)**


End file.
